


Hands Tied

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink ficlet. Prompt: handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Tied

Lee paced his cell, his hands still tied together, the hard plastic cutting into his skin. His father blood was still wet on his skin. He could still hear the shots, still see his father falling backwards, blood staining his uniform.

 

“Lee.” In the distant he could hear the president’s voice, but he ignored it. “Lee?” Again, a little firmer this time, but still he didn’t stop his pacing, didn’t look at the woman. “Captain Adama.”

 

He whipped his head around at her severe tone. For a second he felt he was back in high school with one of his teachers, until he saw her, her hands clutching the bars, her mouth a thin line, but her eyes were sad, tears welling up in them.

 

“Come here, please,” she asked, her voice soft again. He kept his eyes down, but stepped closer until he saw her hand reaching through the bars to take his. She tainted her fingers with his father’s blood, but didn’t seem to mind. And neither did he. Her touch was warm, firm but reassuring.

 

He felt her fingers come to rest underneath his chin, tilting it up until their eyes met. He wanted to say something, anything that would stop this unbearable silence and stop to make him feel like this. But no words came to mind. Instead Lee did the only thing that seemed natural and leaned down, capturing the president’s lips as they both bumped into the bars.  

 

She was hesitant at first, her lips barely moving against his, but he felt her relax and part her lips when she realized corporal Venner wasn’t there. Their tongues touched, causing the president to moan, the sound travelling through his body and settling in his groin. He reached to touch her and pull her closer, before realizing he still had his makeshift handcuffs on.

 

“I can’t,” he muttered, trying to pull free his hands one last time. The president looked down at his hands, but didn’t say anything. Breathlessly he watched her hands work the fastening of his trousers and work them down his legs. “Madam President - -,”

 

“Laura,” she cut him off, her voice sharp. “And just let me, Lee. We don’t have much time.” He looked at the hatch fearing that it would open and that the president’s reputation would be ruined when he felt a warm hand slide into his boxers, wrapping around his erection.

 

“Laura, we can’t,” he whispered feverishly as her grip tightened and slid up and down his length. Involuntarily his hips jerked.

 

“Yes, we can.” Laura kissed him again, the bars pressing into her face. Her teeth graze over his bottom lip as her hand moves up and down his length, teasing him with her nails. Lee could only think that she was way too good at this and that he was getting a handjob from the president of the twelve colonies in the brig while his father was dying in sickbay.

 

And all he really wanted was to get out of these frakking handcuffs, so he could touch Laura, run his hands through her hair, feel the warmth of her skin, to fullness of her breasts. Instead he was tied up and at the mercy of Laura Roslin. So he closed his eyes, groaning at her skilled touch, not wanting to admit how much he needed this woman. 


End file.
